Promises
by Okamidemon
Summary: Yuma, who was just made, is being taken cared by Kaito. Yuma does not exactly know that he is a Vocaloid and Kaito doesn't allow Yuma to find out. Kaito loves Yuma as a normal human and treats him like a human, but Yuma notices that Kaito is hiding many things from him, Not just things about what he is, but things that can also tear their relationship apart... Yuma X Kaito
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Just so the story won't confuse you, Yuma right now is a child and Kaito, since he was one of the first Vocaloids, is an teen/adult age. I couldn't fit this information on the description/summary, so I typed it here. I am also aware that Yuma isn't the newest Vocaloid right now, but in this story he is going to be. I hope you will enjoy this story.

* * *

"This is you older brother," Master gestured to a young blue-haired man, "Kaito."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Kaito smiled at me.

"Kaito, this is Yuma, I would like you to care for him," Master walked to Kaito, touching his cheek.

Kaito smiled at Master and nodded, "anything you say, Master…" Kaito touched the hand Master touched his cheek with. He then turned to me, "Yuma-kun, you can call me anything you would like." Kaito smiled at me and took my small hand, "let's go home, ok?"

"Un…" I nodded right away. I felt as if I couldn't say no. Before I met Kaito, Master did tell me that I don't have to go… but I felt as if I had to go…

Kaito led me out of Master's office. Master called out Kaito's name, stopping Kaito. I stared at the two. They smiled at each other, but Kaito's smile looked sad. I wonder why… Their lips touched, then separated. What are they doing?

Master waved goodbye to us. Kaito seemed to never stop smiling… to smile this much… he must be hiding something…

.

"This is your new home, Yuma-kun," Kaito opened the door to an apartment.

I stared inside the apartment silently.

Kaito looked at me, then laughed softly, "are you hungry? I have snacks if you want some. Maybe you're thirsty?"

He's asking so many questions… I continued looking around the apartment.

"I get you something to eat and drink," Kaito shut the apartment door and walked into the apartment, "you can go explore around if you want to."

I nodded. I walked around the apartment, exploring my 'new home.' The apartment was large. It had many rooms, but most of them were empty. Does he not have any use of them?

"Yuma-kun!" I heard Kaito call me. I ran towards his voice. Kaito saw me and turned to me, "there you are. I made some simple sushi, do you want any?"

I walked up to the bar table. It was really tall… I tried getting onto the chair myself but it was too tall for me.

"Up you go~" Kaito lifted me up onto the chair.

I stared at Kaito, then at the food he made. Wah… it looks professional…

Kaito sat on the chair next to me, "eat up." Kaito leaned on his arm staring at me.

I quietly took a piece of the cucumber sushi roll and ate it.

"How is it?"

I nodded.

Kaito laughed, "I'm your brother you know. Be yourself~"

I am myself right now… I continued eating the array of the many kinds of cucumber sushi rolls. Kaito kept watching me happily. Brushing my hair behind my ears whenever they fell out and into my face. Doesn't he get tired? Do I deserve his time? I finished all of the sushi and hopped off the chair.

Kaito looked at the clock, "ah~ It's so late!" Kaito got up from his chair, "Yuma, come with me, you can use my bed to sleep."

I followed Kaito into his room. Everything is blue… He must like the color blue a lot… I find pink more of an interesting color…

"Yuma-kun can use this bed, ok?"

I nodded. Where are you going to sleep?

"I'll be in the living room if you need anything," Kaito headed out of the room, stopping at the door, "goodnight, Yuma-kun."

I stared at Kaito as he turned off the lights and closed the door. It was all dark now. I sat on the bed quietly. Maybe he has a couch that has a bed installed… I laid myself down on the bed and pulled over the covers. Brother… family… I closed my eyes.

I couldn't fall asleep… I had closed my eyes for so long, yet I haven't fallen asleep. I opened my eyes. I saw Kaito in front of me crawling onto the bed.

I stared at Kaito, "mn…"

"Ah… did I wake you?" Kaito laughed.

I shook my head, I've been awake…

Kaito layed down next to me, "hey… do you not like me?"

My eyes widened hearing what he said. I shook my head quickly.

Kaito smiled, "I hope so… because you aren't talking to me… I thought that you did not like it here and did not want to be with me…"

Don't think that… I like being with you… It feels as if the sun is always with me… I reached out my hand and touched Kaito's cheek just like Master did, "Kaito-nii."

Kaito stared at me his eyes glittering, "Y-Yuma-kun…"

"I like Kaito-nii a lot… so don't think that…"

Kaito smiled, "I'm so happy."

I could see tiny tear droplets forming from the corner of his eyes. I frowned, "don't cry…"

"Dummy, I'm crying happy tears, so don't frown."

"Happy… tears?" I repeated.

"Yup, tears that come out when you are truly happy."

"Happy…"

Kaito nodded happily.

I wriggled up to Kaito, burying myself into his chest. Kaito sighed and hugged me close. So warm… I want to stay here forever… I want to be with Kaito forever…

"Goodnight, Yuma-kun," Kaito kissed my forehead as I fell asleep, "goodnight."

* * *

A/N: I hoped you like this chapter, I will try to update as fast as possible. If you have any corrections or tips for me, please don't be shy and please tell me. I am still a learning writer after all.

I also have a deviant art so please check that out if you would like. I put it in my profile description~

Thank you! Enjoy~


	2. Chapter 2

"Yuma-kun, time to wake up," Kaito shook me softly.

I rubbed my eyes and looked at Kaito, "Kaito-nii…"

Kaito smiled, "you have to get ready for school."

"School?"

"Yup, school," Kaito pulled out a uniform from his closet, "I enrolled you in a school, where you learn things."

"Did Kaito-nii go to school also?" I slowly got up and walked to Kaito.

Kaito glanced away, "I guess…"

How can you not know? I began unbuttoning my shirt. Kaito knelt down and helped me change.

"Let's hurry, we're going to be late."

I nodded silently. Kaito walked to the kitchen before we left, grabbing a lunch box and a sandwich. He handed me the sandwich telling me to eat it.

.

We arrived at the school. There were many other kids dressed in the same uniform. Kaito lightly pushed me, "go on now."

I began walking into the school looking back at Kaito. Kaito just waved, then quickly left, taking a hat out of his bag and putting it on. Something seemed odd with Kaito…

"Are you Yuma-kun?" A woman greeted me. She wore a dark red suit and skirt. She smiled at me, but her smile did not feel warm like Kaito's… It felt cold and disgusted.

I nodded.

"Come with me, I am you new teacher," she began walking towards the school buildings.

I followed after her. We stopped at a classroom. The teacher told me to wait outside until she called me in. After waiting outside for about a minute, Teacher called me in. I walked in and was met by many stares of children around my age. They all started whispering, and the kids in the back tried standing to see me over the other kids.

"Introduce yourself," Teacher told me, without even glancing at me.

I looked towards the class and bowed, "nice to meet you all… my name is Yuma…"

"Sit in the back."

I glanced at Teacher. She ignored me and turned to the board and continued to talk. I found the back seat and set down my backpack, sitting down. The other kids stared at me as if I was something completely different from them.

.

Teacher dismissed us for lunch. All the kids ran out of the classroom happily, some joining up with kids from other classes. I stared at the lunch box Kaito made me. I want to go home, Kaito-nii…

"Did your mom make that?" A young boy leaned over my desk smiling at me.

"Mom?" I stared at my lunch box, "I don't… have one."

The boy flinched, "...then dad?"

"I don't have a dad either…"

The boy frowned and pulled a chair out from a desk and sat down in front of me, "are you all alone?"

I shook my head, "I have Kaito-nii… he's all I need…"

The boy smiled, "so you have a brother! Ah… I want a big brother or sister too~"

"Why are you talking to me?" I looked up at the boy, "everyone will think you are weird…"

"What are you talking about?" The boy grinned at me, "Yoshino."

"Yoshino?" I repeated.

The boy nodded, "my name is Yoshino, Yoshino Okita."

"Name…"

Okita sighed, "you don't talk much do you?"

"Okita…"

Okita laughed, "Yoshino, Yoshino. Call me Yoshino."

"But…"

"Yo-shi-no!" Okita demanded.

I flinched, "Y-Yoshino…"

Yoshino smiled, "good job!"

Yoshino kept talking to me until the end of lunch, not caring about how the other kids looked at us. He even introduced me to his other friends. Yoshino was so kind… and so were the others he introduced me to. Once school ended, Yoshino would keep bugging and talking to me, asking me questions and challenging me to tiny races.

"I beat ya!" Yoshino cheered.

I panted silently.

"I'm so tired~" Yoshino complained.

"That's your fault… you're the one who wanted to race…"

Yoshino stared at me wide-eyed, then he broke out laughing, "ya finally spoke a long sentence!"

"It's not like I can't…"

"I know, I know, but I'm glad~ That ya opened up a little more to me."

I stayed silent.

"That means we can be friends right?"

"Friends?"

"Yup."

'Friends,' I repeated in my mind. The word sounds really nice…

"Yuma-kun~" I heard Kaito call me. I turned around and saw Kaito running up to me waving his hand in the air.

"Kaito-nii…" I turned to him.

"Eh?" Yoshino slung his arm around me, "so this is Kaito-nii?

"Is this your friend Yuma-kun?" Kaito smiled at Yoshino.

I looked at Yoshino, "I guess…"

"What's with that answer?" Yoshino pouted.

"Well, it's very nice to meet you… ah…" Kaito paused.

"Yoshino Okita is my name," Yoshino grinned at Kaito.

"Ah, Yoshino-kun."

"Kaito-nii, let's go home." I mumbled.

"Ah… right," Kaito smiled at me.

"Bye bye, Yoshino…" I waved goodbye to Yoshino and took Kaito's hand. Yoshino grinned at me, saying to see me tomorrow. Kaito waved to waved to Yoshino also, then lead me home.

"Did you like school?" Kaito asked.

"It's ok…"

"I see…" Kaito frowned.

"Why do you frown?"

Kaito smiled immediately after hearing my question, "what are you talking about?"

"Kaito-nii…" I could tell Kaito was hiding many things from me. I guess it's reasonable… after all this is my second day with him…

We soon got back home. Kaito told me that Master was going to come over and check on me so I should take a bath first and that. I headed to the bath. Ah… now that I think of it… I don't think I have any clothes… I turned to tell Kaito, but I soon saw a pile of clothes on top of the sink. I picked up then t-shirt that was the first piece of clothing. It was Kaito's clothes… I sighed and took off my clothes, heading into the bathtub.

.

I sat in the bathtub quietly, scooping the water in my hands and dumping it on my head. I played with the water, thinking of what happened in school today. Mos of the kids were kind to me… but Teacher doesn't seem to like me… or Yoshino… Well, Yoshino looks like he would get into a lot of trouble.

Oh yeah, a lot of the kids would ask of my hair… I stared at my bangs that hung in front of my face. The kids usually had darker black or brown hair… no wonder I stood out… I have pink hair. I splashed my face with the warm water, maybe that is why Teacher doesn't like me. Cause I look like I cause trouble. But Kaito-nii has blue hair… and Kaito-nii is really nice and pretty…

I splashed my face with water, "Kaito-nii…" I sighed, "Master is coming over… I somehow don't like that…" I splashed my face with water again, "what are you saying Yuma?" I stood up. grabbing the towel that was hung near the tub.

i quickly dried myself and put on the oversized shirt. I looked under the pants, "there isn't any underwear… well, it's not like Kaito-nii's underwear would fit me…" I blushed, "wearing Kaito-nii's underwear…" I shook my head, "what am I thinking… even if they fit, I can't wear someone else's underwear…"

"But what should I do?" I lifted the oversized shirt revealing my bare bottom self, "Master is probably here already… do I go out with no underwear?" I sighed, I guess I do… The shirt should be long enough… as long as I don't jump around or fall…

I opened the door of the bathroom and headed out. I peeked into the living room, "Kai-"

I saw Master and Kaito together. They were doing what they did when Kaito just met me… But… Kaito seemed to not like it at all. His face was bright red and I could see him trying to push Master away… Should I help Kaito?

I scratched my head, of course I should help Kaito-nii! I walked out into the opening, "Master… I don't think Kaito-nii likes that…"

"Y-Yuma-kun!" Kaito panicked and freed himself from Master, "y-you're finished? Sorry I did not buy you any clothes yet."

"It's ok…" I responded. I stared at Master who walked over smiling.

"I'll get the maids to make something for him," Master laughed, "I didn't think this through~"

I looked back down at Kaito, "Kaito-nii…"

"What is it Yuma-kun? Are you hungry? You didn't eat dinner yet, huh?" Kaito smiled at me. Why do you smile? Master just forced himself on you… why do you smile for him?

I shook my head and grabbed Kaito's sleeve, "I'm sleepy…"

"Then you can go ahead and go to bed, you don't have to tell me…" Kaito patted my shoulder.

I shook my head again, "Kaito-nii has to sleep with me…"

"Yuma-kun…" Kaito mumbled. Don't stay with Master…

"Seems like he likes you a lot, Kaito," Master laughed.

Kaito looked at me with concern. He looked back at Master, "Master… maybe tomorrow?"

Master smiled at Kaito, "you have to come 2 times as prepared then, Kaito." Master's smiled was full of evil… What does he mean by that?

Kaito looked back at me and smiled. Why do you smile again? Can't you tell? That Master is going to do something bad to you! Kaito answered, "I understand…"

"Then I will see you tomorrow," Master bent down in front of me, next to Kaito, and rustled my hair, "I'll be going then~"

I hit away Master's hand, "bye bye…"

"Whoa~" Master laughed and stood up, "you're actually pretty feisty~ Just like we made ya!"

"Master!" Kaito stood up defensively, "you promised!"

Promised what? What did Master mean by 'made?' Master laughed rubbing the back of his head, "sorry, sorry~ I forgot… but Kaito, once he gets older, he'll have to live the same way you do… he's one of you kind afterall."

Kaito clenched his teeth, "I know that… but he isn't an adult yet, so don't get ahead of yourself, please…"

"You have no right to tell me what to do, but I will let ya go this time, Kaito," Master waved goodbye to us and left the apartment. Once he left Kaito rushed to the door and locked it.

"Kaito-nii," I walked to the door.

Kaito ran back to me and hugged me tightly, "Yuma-kun… don't worry about anything… don't listen to that man."

Then why are you listening to him? Kaito-nii, just what are you bearing by yourself? I patted Kaito's head, "It's ok, It's ok~"

"Yuma...kun…" Kaito looked up at me with tears rolling from his eyes.

Shocked, I stared at Kaito. Why are you crying? You, who have always showed me your strong, smiling face… Did Master hurt you that much? I wrapped my arms around Kaito. "Kaito-nii… It's ok, It's ok~" I sang.

Kaito wiped away his tears, "sorry, Yuma-kun… you said you were tired…" Kaito took my hand and lead me to his room. Kaito sat me onto the bed and layed me down, pulling the covers over me.

"Kaito-nii…" I mumbled.

"What is it?" Kaito walked around the bed and crawled on from the other side.

"What does it mean… when two people's lips touch?"

Kaito flinched, "It-It… means…" Kaito sat on the bed facing me. He smiled, once again hiding many secrets from me, "well… it isn't really a meaning… I guess…"

"Then what is it?"

"Well, you see? When two people love each other a whole lot," Kaito gestured with his hands making a large circle. "Then they kiss, which is when their lips touch."

"...then do you… love Master?"

Kaito looked away, "well, in any way, Yuma-kun is too young for this right now~"

He averted the question… "love…"

"Yuma-kun?"

I sat up and turned to Kaito, "then…" I leaned towards Kaito and pressed my lips against his.

"Y-Yuma-kun!" Kaito's face turned bright red.

"I love Kaito-nii… so… so…"

"Yuma-kun…"

"I'll protect you…"

"Eh?"

I looked up at Kaito, taking his hands and bringing them close to my chest, "I promise! That I will protect, Kaito-nii!"

Kaito covered his mouth with one of his hands, "Yuma-kun…" All the tears he has held in for many years, spilled out, "thank you… thank you… but…"

"Kaito-nii?"

"You don't have to do that… you being here already means a lot to me…"

Kaito looked at me, smiling ever so brightly. Kaito-nii… I swear on my life that I will protect you… you, who smiles, bearing everything on your own… One day I will make it so that you can just let go all of the painful things you keep hidden, and lean on me for support… Just wait for me… I promise to never leave you alone… I promise...

* * *

A/N: So this is one long chapter... compared to last one... This story is going to be longer than the other stories I have written... But, besides that I hope that you people enjoyed this chapter. And as always, if you have any corrections or tips, please tell me in reviews or private massage! Thank you~


	3. Chapter 3

"Yuma~" Yoshino leaned over my desk, "let's go to a group date~"

I stared out the window, "why?"

"What do ya mean why?" Yoshino sighed, "I invited some of the popular girls from Lilybell Academy~"

"Who else is going?"

"Well, Kira, Shinta, and Katsu… and of course us two~"

"I never said I was going…"

"Come on! We're in middle school now~"

That's right… I am in middle school now… years past, I got older… Kaito-nii still looks the same. Not that it's bad, but it's odd… I am now in a all boys middle school. Luckily, Yoshino and the others also are going to this school. I sighed, "If I don't go then you can have two girls by your side, isn't that nice?"

"Eh? You're so mean~" Yoshino complained, "it has to be an even number~"

I stared at Yoshino.

"Yuma~ Yoshino~" Shinta and Katsu walked into our classroom.

"Yo, Katsu, Shinta!" Yoshino waved at them, "where is Kira?"

"Kira?" Katsu thought for a moment, "I think he said he was finishing up student council stuff…"

"Student Council again?" Yoshino sighed and leaned back onto my desk, "I wonder how the council feels that their vice-prez is always hanging out with delinquents…"  
"So we're delinquents?" Shinta laughed.

"Of course~" Yoshino patted my shoulder, "right, Leader-chan~"

I hit his hand away lightly, "why am I the leader? You're more of a leader than I."

Yoshino pretended to cry, "s-such a compliment…"

Shinta and Katsu laughed, "so Yuma, are you going to come with us to the group date?"

I looked away, "depends…"

"On what?" Katsu grinned, "can it be? You already have a girlfriend?"

"No, no, Yuma doesn't have such thing~" Yoshino sang.  
"Thing?!" Shinta repeated.

"Then what is it?" Katsu stared at me.

"His brother, brother~" Yoshino answered.

"Yoshino…" I mumbled.

"Brother? You had one?" Katsu asked, shocked.

"You didn't know?" Shinta asked.

"Hah? Am I the one that doesn't know anything?

"Probably…" I murmured.

"Yuma!" Katsu pouted. Katsu took a deep breath, "so why is it his brother?"

"He has a brother complex~" Yoshino laughed.

"Yoshino!" I stood up from my chair.

"What? It's true right?"

"That…"

Yoshino grinned and whispered in my ear, "I won't say no more if ya come with us to the group date~"

I sighed, "ok, ok… I'll go!"

Yoshino cheered, "let's go!"

I guess it's alright… Kaito-nii said Master is really busy today so he won't come over… I'll text him first. I took out my phone.

"Wah~ I didn't know you liked girly things…" Shinta stared at the blue ice cream keychain that hung on my phone.

"I'm not interested in girly things..." I texted Kaito, telling him that I was going to go out with my friends.

"Then why do you have that?" Katsu looked at me in disbelief.

"Kaito-nii gave it to me... so I have to put in on my phone," I responded.

Shinta and Katsu looked at me as was stupid, sighing and giving up on questioning me.

"Well, let's just go to the group date~ The princesses are waiting," Yoshino smiled at me.

The others cheered and headed out of the classroom. Yoshino and I followed out. Yoshino stared at me texting Kaito, teasing me about how i'm too protective over Kaito. "How would you feel if your brother was dating a person that probably will hurt him?"

"Well, my brother is not here in this world anymore... so I guess I wouldn't know..." Yoshino laughed.

"...Sorry... I forgot..." I apologized.

Yoshino ruffled my hair, "no big deal... you're like my little brother now."

Sorry... Yoshino's brother... I took your place unknowingly. I frowned, "but..."

"Aniki," Yoshino smiled at me, "If ya want me ta feel better, then call me that from now on."

"Yoshi-"

"Ah!" Yoshino warned.

"A-Aniki…" I glanced away from Yoshino.

"That's it," Yoshino patted my back laughing.

I sighed, "we shouldn't keep the others waiting..."

"You're right, huh?"

Yoshino walked towards exit of the school. I followed behind him, looking around for the others. Yoshino spotted the others and ran towards them waving his hand in the air. Kaito-nii responded to my text saying that it was alright and to be careful. Should I really go? Kaito told me that he was going to go out anyways to get some groceries. He should be fine…

.

Yoshino and the others excitedly walked in front of me singing and joking around. Katsu would frequently turn back to me and ask if I was bored. I shook my head and just told them that I wasn't really interested in the topic they were talking about, or I had nothing to add to it.

We arrived at the karaoke station and waited for the girls. I took out my phone and scrolled through what Kaito texted me. A girl soon walked up to us. She had green hair that was tied up in pigtails and flowed down to her hip.

Yoshino turned to her, "are you of the group?"

The girl nodded, "my name is Hatsune Miku... please to meet you… the others should be here soon."

Yoshino smiled at her and introduced himself.

Miku stared at me. I stared back for a while, then turned back to my phone. It has nothing to do with me. But... she looks like me, not fitting into the crowd. Now that I'm in middle school, my pink hair has become less of a bother. To have green hair... unless she dyed it. Miku frowned, but still glanced over at me several times. I glanced over at her, wanting to examine her once more. Our eyes met. Miku looked away quickly and fidgeted, looking for her three other friends.

The other girls ran over soon after. They wore showy clothes, unlike Miku, who wore a thick jacket and jeans. Yoshino, who already knew the three other girls, greeted them and introduced them to us. He patted Katsu's shoulder, "introduce yourselves."

"Why couldn't you introduce us too?" Katsu complained.

Yoshino glared at Katsu, smiling.

Katsu sighed. He smiled and brought his arms up behind his head, "the name is Katsu. Please to meet you, I hope to get to know you girls."

The girls giggled, their cheeks turning pink.

"My name is Shinta, please to meet you princesses."

Kira smiled at the girls bowing to them like a prince, "my name is Kira, I hope that I will be able to make you princesses smile as bright as the sun even in the night."

The girls blushed hearing Kira's sweet talk, squeaking to each other.

Yoshino slung his arm around me, "Yuma~"

I looked at him, then at the girls, "Yuma."

One of the girls scowled at me, "what's with his attitude?"

I glanced up at the girl. She wore a low-cut shirt and a skirt that looked so tight, that if she took a step, everything will be revealed. I glared at her, "I simply don't have anything to do with pathetic girls like you."

"What did you say?" The girl snapped.

"Yuma!" Yoshino yelled at me, "don't be so rude! I invited these girls, respect them!"

"You invited me, they should respect me," I closed my eyes.

"Yuma, that's enough…" Yoshino took away my phone, "I won't let you go home, as punishment."

I reached for my phone, "Yoshi-" I paused, "... Aniki!"

"Calling me that won't earn your phone back," Yoshino turned away from me, shoving my phone into his pocket. He apologized to the girls and began walking into the Karaoke station. Yoshino and the girls walked into the station not even looking back at us. Yoshino, that bastard… I gritted my teeth.

"Let's go," I stomped in after them. I have to get my phone back.

"Yuma…" Shinta, Katsu and Kira watched me stomping away for a while before running after me. Miku followed after them.

.

Everyone sang happily, filling the room with voices. I sat at the edge of the couch biting my thumb. Miku sat next to me quietly, "Y-Yuma-san."

"What do you want?" I growled.

"I want to ask you something… If you would answer…" Miku mumbled.

"I don't care."

"Then…" Miku edged closer to me, "are you… are you a Vocaloid?"

My eyes widened, "what are you saying?" I remembered I would here the kids talk about these 'robots' and how all they did with their lives was sing songs for humans.

Miku looked at me with determined eyes, "is there someone you call 'Master?'"

Hearing that word made me angry. That man appeared in my mind. I gritted my teeth chipping a piece of my thumb nail, "why?"

"That means you're probably like me… a Vocaloid…" Miku's face brightened up slightly.

I looked at Miku, "don't compare me to robots."

Miku frowned, "sing… then you will know."

"I don't want to."

"Are you scared? To find out…" Miku stared at me.

"You really are annoying aren't you…" I turned away from her. The rest of the time in karaoke, I did not talk to her, or turn around to even look at her. Vocaloid… what is she saying?

.

Karaoke ended. The girls and the others walked out laughing happily. I walked behind them silently. Yoshino waved goodbye to the girls, then the other guys. He turned back to me, "do you want to stay over at my place today?"

I glared at Yoshino, "why should I?"

Yoshino smiled, "we didn't even talk during karaoke…"

"Who's fault is that?"

"If ya had your phone would ya have talked to me?" Yoshino took my phone out of his pocket.

"... maybe."

Yoshino laughed, "so should I walk you home?"

I turned toward the direction home, "do what you want."

Yoshino quickly followed me and handed my my phone.

.

We arrived at my house. Yoshino stared at our apartment, "wow, you live here… such an expensive area," he laughed.

I turned to him, "thanks for walking me home."

Yoshino frowned, "... sorry… about today… I was just-"

"It's fine," I turned towards the building, "goodnight… Aniki."

"Wait, Yuma!" Yoshino grabbed my wrist.

I paused and glanced at Yoshino, "what is it?"

"Tomorrow…" Yoshino's face was red, "... let's go on a date!"

My eyes widened, "d-date? Wha-"

Yoshino let go of my hand and scratched the back of his head laughing softly, "I didn't mean it like that… I meant… can we hang out?"

"Y-yeah…" Of course he wouldn't mean that… right? I sighed and waved goodbye to Yoshino.

"I'll wait for you after school! It's a promise!" Yoshino waved at me happily.

.

I walked into the apartment. I looked around for Kaito, "Kaito-nii?"

Kaito peeked out of the kitchen, "sorry, I was cooking so I couldn't come greet you."

I sat down on the tiny bar's chair, "it's ok."

Kaito smiled at me, "well, welcome home." Kaito turned back to his cooking.

"What are you making so late at night?"

"I thought that you might be hungry… and I forgot to make tomorrow's lunch so I have to make some after."

Tomorrow… "I don't think I will need a lunch tomorrow."

Kaito looked back at me, "are you going out after school?"

I nodded, "I guess…"

Kaito sighed, "what do you mean 'I guess?'"

"I don't know if I will or not."

Kaito smiled at me, "then I won't make a lunch." Kaito poured the fried rice he made onto a plate. "Here," he handed the dish to me, I hope you like it."

"I always love your cooking," I sighed, taking the plate.

Kaito laughed softly and handed me a spoon, "I guess that's right."

I began eating. Kaito was taking off his apron and cleaning up the area. I looked at my food, "Kaito-nii. Do you know of Vocaloids?"

Kaito froze.

"Am I on-" I began.

"What are you talking about?" Kaito snapped.

I stared at Kaito silently.

"How can that be?" Kaito calmed himself down and smiled at me, "robots… can't live."

"Is that so?" I looked back down at my food, "I met a girl."

"A girl?"

"She said she was a Vocaloid…" I began eating again.

Kaito stared at me.

I finished my meal and took it to the sink. I walked to Kaito, "Kaito-nii…"

Kaito looked away from me, "what is it?"

I hugged Kaito tightly, "please… don't hide anything from me that would make you show that face."

Kaito nodded, still not looking at me, "sorry…"

"It's not something to be sorry about… Kaito-nii."

Kaito stayed silent.

"Please tell me the truth."

* * *

A/N: So... I finally typed ch. 3... and I think that this might be the worst chapter out of this story i'm typing... so... yeah...

Well, I hope you liked this chapter at least a little and please tell me if I have any errors, or anything, or if you just want to tell me what you think. Thank you!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: There was a different Chapter 4? What are you people talkin' about? ... Jus' forget everythin' you 'thought' ya read... ok? ... (i'm sorry... OTL)

* * *

I stared out the window from my desk. Kaito never told me the truth… but I was pretty sure what Miku said was true… I sighed. I turned to the clock. Only a few minutes left… then I get to go be with Yoshino… I glanced at the projector. This is all too easy… Why do I even need to come to school?

The bell rang. All the students quickly packed up and hurried out the door. I packed up and exited the school building. I took out my phone. A new message… from Yoshino.

'My captain wants to talk to me, so I will be a little late!' I read.

I closed my phone and sighed. He's always all over the place… that Yoshino…

"Yuma-san?" I heard a familiar voice.

I looked at Miku, who stood in front of me, "Miku…"

"Sorry… about yesterday, but I still wanted to know!"

I sighed, looking back at the sports building. It should be fine to walk a bit with her… I walked towards her, "didn't your school and also?"

Miku began walking with me, "y-yeah…"

We walked in silence for a while. I looked down at Miku, who was twiddling her thumbs, "about yesterday."

Miku looked up at me.

"Do you know Kaito-nii?"

Miku smiled happily, "yeah!"

"Then I guess I am one… though… Kaito-nii doesn't want me to know…" I sighed.

Miku's phone vibrated. She slightly bowed to me, then checked her phone. She seemed shocked about the message. Miku smiled awkwardly at me, "I have to… go… so…" She turned and ran off, "bye bye!"

I stared at her disappear in the distance. What a weird person… I walked back to school.

"Yuma~" Yoshino ran up to me, hugging me tightly.

"What are you doing!" I tried pushing him off. The other students who were going home stared at us weirdly.

"I thought you just left me…"

"Why would I?" I sighed and patted Yoshino's head, "I promised you so…"

Yoshino let go of me and smiled, "Yuma, your so kind~"

"So," I looked at Yoshino, "where are we going?"

"Did you eat lunch?"

"No, not yet."

Yoshino grinned, "then let's go eat food~"

I sighed and nodded.

.

We walked into a restaurant Yoshino claimed was the best. A waiter lead us to a table and handed us menus. Yoshino happily opened up the menu and flipped through the pages. He looked up at me, "what are you going to order?"

"I don't know," I quietly flipped the pages, scanning the dishes.

"Have you never eaten out?"

I nodded, looking around the restaurant.

Yoshino smiled, "then I will order you something."

I glanced at Yoshino, "you better not get me the most expensive one…"

Yoshino laughed, "I'm paying for ya so it won't matter!"

"Are you?"

Yoshino nodded and raised his hand. The same waiter came to us and took our orders. Yoshino joked around with the waiter. The waiter soon turned to me, "and for you?"

I flinched, "ah-"

Yoshino laughed softly, "I ordered for him."

The waiter smiled, "Is that so?"

I nodded slightly.

"Then your order is…" The waiter repeated our order, then left once Yoshino confirmed it. I stared at Yoshino. Yoshino noticed me and turned to me.

"What is it?"

"N-Nothing…" I stared out the window.

The waiter returned with two beverages, "Mango Smoothie for you, and Strawberry Banana for Yoshino."

He called Yoshino by his name… I stared at the waiter.

Noticing me, the waiter turned to me, "Is something wrong?"

I quickly looked away and began drinking.

"Ah…" Yoshino stared at me.

I snapped at Yoshino, "what is it?"

Yoshino smiled awkwardly at me, "that's my drink…"

I glanced down. I was drinking the Strawberry Banana Smoothie. I blushed, pushing the drink towards Yoshino. I turned my head away and stared out the window. How embarrassing…

Yoshino and the waiter laughed. Yoshino drank the Strawberry Banana Smoothie from the same straw, "you're so cute, Yuma~"

Drinking from the same straw! I bit my bottom lip, "s-shut up…"

I glanced at the two. Yoshino smiled happily at me while drinking and the waiter glared at me. What's with him?

.

Yoshino walked besides me with his arms behind his head, "ah~ That was good~" Yoshino looked down at me, "are you ok?"

I looked up at Yoshino, "am I 'not' ok?"

Yoshino laughed.

"Who was that waiter?" I asked.

"The waiter?" Yoshino thought for a while, "ah~ Him~ His name is Aki. He is my neighbor… and since my mother is a little… how do I say… crazy, after my brother's death, Aki would frequently take care of me when I was younger."

"I don't think he likes me…" I murmured.

"Why is that?"

"He glared at me after you said… that I was… cute…" I stuttered.

Yoshino blushed, "ha ha, that… he's just… overprotective?"

I sighed, "what's with that question-like answer?"

Yoshino rubbed the back of his head smiling at me.

"I feel like you're the one who has something bothering you…" I stared at Yoshino.

Yoshino looked away from me, "what are you talking about?"

I sighed, "same to you…" I frowned at Yoshino, "you can tell me anything…"

"Yeah…" Yoshino smiled slightly at me. Yoshino then turned to me, "hey, can you wait here for a minute?"

I cocked my head to the side, "what are you going to do?"

"Ah… well I gotta get something real quick."

"At your house?"

"Ah…" Yoshino smiled at me, "just wait okay?"

I nodded my head slowly, "ok then… be quick, ok?"

Yoshino nodded to me and ran off waving to me. I took out my phone and scrolled through my texts. I wonder what Yoshino is going to get… I looked up at the convenience store behind me. Should I go in? I put my phone away and walked into the store. I don't think it would be bad just to go in a store…

I walked around the aisles looking at all the snacks on the shelves. Ah! It's my favorite snack! They also have a whole bunch of flavors… what should I buy? There's strawberry, chocolate, green tea, red bean, and so much more~ I smiled at the snacks in front of me. Has Yoshino eaten any of these? I should buy him some.

Now that I think of it, I haven't had my monthly snacks this month… I grinned, then today I'll get them~ I grabbed all the flavors, three strawberry flavored ones. I walked to the counter and dumped the many snacks on the counter. The young cashier looked at the pile in shock.

"Wah…" He stared in amazement.

"Do you like these too?" I asked happily.

The cashier, smiled and nodded, "I love the strawberry flavor."

"Really?" I leaned on the counter, "me too~"

"You must like everything pink too," the cashier laughed.

I rubbed the back of my head, "you can tell? Ha ha."

.

I left the store with my snacks happily, "ah, Yoshino!"

Yoshino stood in front of me. He also held a plastic bag filled with something and a cloth bag with a box-like figure in it. I did not say a word.

"Yoshino?"

"Who was that?" He finally asked.

"Hah?" I frowned at him, "what are you talking about?"

"Yuma…" Yoshino held the two bags in one hand and grabbed my wrist with another. He began leading me somewhere.

"Yoshino!" I called out his name, "what are you doing?"

Yoshino did not reply, nor did he look back. What's with him? Did he meet someone on the way back? Yoshino…

Yoshino dragged me into his house and locked the door behind him. I turned back to him, "Yoshino! What's with you?"

Yoshino set down the plastic bag, "I guess I have no choice…"

"Eh?" I felt a dark aura around Yoshino. I backed away slowly, "Y-Yoshino?"

"You call my name, yet you back away… how cruel…" Yoshino walked at an angle, herding me up the stairs. It's as if… he's possessed or something… I stepped up the last stair to the second floor. Yoshino picked up his pace, coming up the stairs, "I got you."

Yoshino grabbed my wrist once again and brought me into his room, throwing me onto his bed. I dropped my bag of snacks and tried pushing Yoshino away, "Yoshino, get a hold of yourself!"

"What are you saying?" Yoshino pressed me down onto his bed. He crawled on top of me.

"You… You're not yourself, Yoshino. Please stop this…" I begged.

"It's your fault."

I closed my mouth, my fault?

Yoshino gritted his teeth, "getting my hopes up… then just breaking me down again…"

"What are you saying?" I asked.

Tears flowed from Yoshino's eyes, "why can't you understand? I…"

"Yoshino?" I slowly got up, only to be pushed back down my Yoshino.

Yoshino kissed me. He looked at me, his tears falling onto my face, "I… I love you, Yuma!"

My eyes widened, "Y-Yoshino…"

"I… thought that… maybe…" Yoshino got off of me and sat at the edge of his bed, "sorry… you must think that I am pathetic…"

I sat up and looked at Yoshino who hung his head onto his hands, covering his face.

"Even though I know how you feel about your brother… so-"

"Shut up."

Yoshino looked at me in shock. I stared at him, "stop saying sorry. It'll make me feel bad." I scratched my head, "I should be the one sorry. For tearing you down again…"

"Bu-"

"Yoshino!" I continued, "even though you feel that way for me… I believe that I can't return them back to you…"

Yoshino looked away from me sadly.

"But… even though I don't feel the same way for you…" I crawled to Yoshino, turning his head to me. I smiled, "I will still stay by your side."

"Yuma…"

"I will at least keep the promise we made, because I promise that," I sat myself besides Yoshino.

He wiped away his tears, "thank you… Yuma."

I sighed, "that's what brothers do right?"

Yoshino stared at me, "Yuma…" He hugged me rubbing his face on my shirt.

"Yoshino! You're getting all your tears on me!" I growled.

"It's fine~ It-" Yoshino paused. He jolted up and stared outside the window in his room. He gulped and walked towards the window slowly, "damn it…"

"Yoshino?" I muttered. Yoshino would barely cuss. I stood up slowly, "hey, Yosh-"

A hand came from behind me and covered my mouth.

Yoshino turned around, "Yuma!"

"Hee hee hee~ So this is your dearest Yuma, hmm~" A low husky voice spoke.

"Let him go, Keisuke," Yoshino snapped.

I tried kicking the man behind me.

"Oops~ I forgot this," the man named Keisuke brought out a knife and held it against my neck. He pressed the blade onto my skin slowly pressing harder, cutting my skin, "you better start talking, Yoshi-kun~"

I closed my eyes tightly in pain, "mn!"

"Yuma!" Yoshino yelled out my name. The blade slowly sunk deeper and deeper into my throat. Yoshino shook his head, "I swear that I don't know where she is!"

"You're lying!" The man yelled back pulling the blade away from my neck, slicing all the way to the right side of my neck. I could feel the breath of the man, "you better fess up before I devour your adorable little flower instead~" I felt something warm and wet slip into the cut.

I jerked my head away. The mans hand on my mouth slipped a little. "Yoshino…" I called out.

"Keisuke, please, no more! She isn't here nor do I know where she is!" Yoshino yelled, "please believe me! If you want to cut someone else, cut me!"

"Yoshino!" I snapped, "are you… stupid?" The cut in my throat made it hard for me to speak.

"Shut up!" The man snapped bringing the blade back near my neck, "it ain't fun if you don't cry, hee hee hee~" The man turned the knife so that the tip of the blade pointed at my neck. The man turned my face to his. His face had the most distorted expression I had ever seen. He smirked at me, "bye bye~"

The man drove the knife through my neck. I could feel my connection slowly breaking off. The pain was unbearable. The last thing I heard was Yoshino crying out my name painfully. For times like this… I actually wish that Master made us feel no pain… I watched the man walk towards Yoshino who knelt on the ground in shock.

Yoshino… I couldn't… keep our promise…

* * *

A/N: So... I have some bad words in here... eh... eh... I hope ya people don't mind...

... SO I HOPED THAT YOU PEOPLE LIKED THIS REAL CHAPTER 4! Thank YOU!

New character~ Yay~

It elevates oh so quickly... ah... (i'm sorry...) Too fast for you~ (OTL)

Anyways, I hoped you likes this chapter and I hope that you people would look forwards to the next chapter...

If you people have any tips or want ta tell me that I made a error or somethin' then please tell me~ Review or PM. Thank you!

I have DevientArt... so... ya know... *point point* ya can check it out?

This is a weird chapter... i'm sorry... Kaito is not even in here... but this story is like a story of Yuma's life only practically... so mya...


	5. Chapter 5

I opened my eyes slowly. Where am I? Oh… that's right… A man cut me… I opened my mouth to speak, nothing came out. My left eye was also out. I guess he didn't cut the wire to my brain… I looked around. I'm in Yoshino's room… I stood up slowly, what time is it? Where is Yoshino?

I looked over at Yoshino's desk clock, it hasn't been long… I stared for the door.

"Yoshino! How could you!" I heard a woman's voice yelling.

"Shut up!" Yoshino snapped, "because of you! Because of you, my best friend died!"

"Shouldn't you care more for me than another brat?" The woman argued. I slowly opened the door.

"Fine…" Yoshino quieted down, "since I care for you…"

I saw Yoshino standing in front of a woman that was against the wall.

"... I will help you atone for your sins!" Yoshino grabbed the woman's neck.

Yoshino! He's gone insane! I tried running over to him. I could still feel the pain in my neck. It seemed that that man had also cut me in other areas. I pulled myself forward.

"Yo- shi- no!" The woman screeched.

Damn it! I shook my head, I won't make it… Wait… I swung my hand outward and slammed it against the wall. Please hear that! I fell to the ground, holding my hand in pain.

"What did you do?" I heard Yoshino ask.

"Ugh… ah…" The woman struggled.

"What did you do!" Yoshino demanded.

It got worse! I can't let Yoshino kill someone! I opened my mouth to call for Yoshino. Please… make some sound! I heard myself scream. but it was quiet.

"What was that?" Yoshino seemed to have heard it.

The pain in my throat was unbearable. He heard me… I tried pulling myself across the floor. Yoshino…

I heard the woman breathing harshly. Yoshino walked around the corner. His eyes widened, "Yu…ma…"

Yuma ran to my side, "Yuma! Yuma!"

He repeatedly called my name. His tears hit my face. They were cold. Weren't tears that just come out supposed to be warm? Is it because his heart wasn't warm like he always was?

"Yuma… please… don't leave me…" he cried.

What are you saying? Yoshino laid my head on his lap. He cried nonstop. What should I do? I can't speak… Yoshino… Yoshino… I opened my mouth, "Yo… … no" Only parts of his name came out. I raised my hand up to his face.

The tears increased. So did the tears. I wiped away the tears that kept falling. Don't cry anymore… I am here… I am alright. Please don't cry.

"Yuma… I'm so sorry… He… I got you all beat up…" Yoshino sobbed.

It's not your fault… It is that woman's… well, you still can't hurt her… I smiled and laughed to myself. I am thinking too much… I tried getting up, better get up before his tears flood the hall and slip into my cut… then I am doomed…

"Yuma… you shouldn't get up," Yoshino hugged me from behind.

We should call Kaito-nii. You have to bring me your phone. I turned to Yoshino, "ph… ne…"

"What is it Yuma?" Yoshino helped me up, "can you not speak?"

I nodded my head.

Yoshino frowned.

I held Yoshino's hand tightly and smiled. Don't blame yourself.

Yoshino helped me walk over to the phone. He dialed Kaito's phone in without me telling him. Kaito immediately picked up, "Yoshino-kun?"

"Ah, yes, hello…" Yoshino began explaining the situation. I looked around the room. The woman was gone.

"Eh?!" Kaito exclaimed, "I'll be over in a second!"

Kaito hung up right after. Yoshino sighed and walked me over to the couch.

He set me down and sat besides me. He covered his face.

"Oh, Yuma… I really am nothing without you…" he looked at me.

I felt my face turn red, "...ah… mn…"

"Do you remember? About my feeling?"

Bringing that up! Agh, you really… I looked away from Yoshino.

_Ding_. The doorbell rang. Yoshino got up to get the door, "stay here alright?"

I nodded. It was little time before Kaito ran into the living room. He touched my face, my neck, pulled off my shirt, and checked me everywhere. Kaito fell to his knees and held my hands tightly, "Yuma-kun… Yuma-kun… please forgive me…"

What are you saying?

Kaito touched my chest with his hand, "Yuma, I should have told you at one point…"

I don't understand. I frowned, unable to talk.

"You don't need to understand," Kaito replied to my thoughts.

My eyes widened, Kaito-nii…

Kaito smiled at me, but I could tell that he was scared of what he was going to do. Kaito let go of my hand and stood up, "let's get you fixed up…"

"Um… Is Yuma going to be fine?" Yoshino asked.

Kaito looked at Yoshino, "y-yeah… sorry… to make you go through all this confusion…"

"Confusion?" Yoshino asked, "what do you mean?"

Kaito glanced back at me, "do you still not understand?"

"... No… I don't. But please explain it to me."

"Yuma himself will explain it to you once he is fixed," Kaito walked away from both of us. I watched Kaito leave. I looked at Yoshino and waved to him to come to me.

"What is it Yuma?" Yoshino knelt in front of me.

I placed my hand on Yoshino's chest. Can this work? I closed my eyes, Yoshino…

"Y-Yuma!" Yoshino took my hand. He smiled, "I can hear you…"

It worked? I removed my hand. Yoshino, don't you think it is weird?

Another knock on the door. Yoshino stood up. I grabbed Yoshino's hand and shook my head. We heard footsteps come closer. Kaito first appeared, then after him, Master.

I gritted my teeth.

Master saw me and laughed, "you are quite beat up aren't you!"

"Master… please…" Kaio mumbled.

"I know," Master noticed Yoshino, "and who are you?"

"Um… Yuma's friend…" Yoshino replied.

"'Friend?'" Master laughed and turned to me, "robots don't need friends."

"Eh?"

I glared at Master.

Master took out some tools from his pocket and began sticking them into my wounds, "you really are a stupid brat aren't you." Master explained as he adjusted and added things into me, "can't you tell? A normal human would be dead if they get this much cuts. Plus, this neck wound would kill a human immediately."

"I guess…" Yoshino stared at me.

I couldn't look at him. For him to find out that he had been friends with a mere robot… I just stared at the top of Master's head.

"Then do you know what that means?" Master asked.

"Yuma is… not human…" Yoshino muttered.

"Correct"

"So-" Yoshino began.

"So that means after this," Master looked over at Yoshino, "you have to forget everything that you shared with Yuma."

"No way!" Yoshino snapped.

Master got up and sat besides me, "lift your chin, Yuma."

Yoshino looked at me, "do you agree with this man, Yuma?"

I closed my eyes tightly, it would be the best for Yoshino…

"He says that it would be the best for you," Master replied for me.

"Fuck that!" Yoshino growled, "I don't care about that! Yuma! Do you really want to just forget about everything? We were together since… since we were young! You… I told you that 'I am nothing without you!' You promised you would never leave me! Are you going to break it? I won't accept that! Yuma-"

"Shut up!" I shouted.

Yoshino froze.

I stood up. Master laid back on the couch and watched us. I walked up to Yoshino, "do you think I also want this?" I felt tears forming in my eyes, "you… once you forget about me, you will go live a normal life, have a family, fall in love with… a normal person, and be happy!"

"A normal person?" Yoshino yelled. He grabbed my shoulders, "you are a normal person!"

"I'm a robot!"

"You never seemed like one! Do normal robots have feelings? Do they laughed, get mad, cry? Well you do!"

"That's because I am just programmed to!"

"I don't care about that! I doubt that your Master programed you to become friends with me! Then how come we are friends?"

I fell silent.

"Yuma, please… I don't care if you don't feel the same way about me as I feel for you, but a least let me stay by your side. You are like a brother to me." Yoshino touched my face and wiped away the tears, "I don't want to lose another person I dearly care for."

"Yoshino…"

What should I do? I doubt that Master would allow me to live the same way I am right now… To forget me… Is it the best for Yoshino? This decision would change everything… Yoshino… what would you do if you were me?

"Yuma?"

I looked at Yoshino, smiling my last smile, "... sorry… Yoshino… sorry…"

* * *

A/N: So I haven't updated in like... ... ...

SO SORRY! OTL

So I hoped you liked this chapter... It's getting really intense isn't it. So... QUESTION TIME!

If you people were Yuma, what would you do?

Review what you think, and give decent explanation, and maybe I'll do some kinda prize thing... I dunno, I did this Q think last time, only like... One of my people answered... OTL (forever a shadow)


End file.
